Angel Jenly
Angel Jenly (born 1975) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A major movie star, Angel is a Hollywood A-list celebrity and is the official spokesperson for several charities. Angel owns several homes all over the world, including ones in New York and Caxias Do Sul as well as a mansion in Los Angeles. Angel is an unwitting pawn of Utopia Holdings, both her pilot and personal assistant under the company's control, though she herself remains relatively independent and unaware. Biography Angel was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, an only child of a retired actor and a doctor. Living a life of privilege in her youth, Angel was a social butterfly in school and had several close run-ins with local law, though only getting arrested once with the charges later dropped. As she grew up Angel was bitten by the acting bug, making friends with her father's contacts and managing to get an acting tryout right out of high school despite no prior experience. By the time she was twenty Angel had moved from Philadelphia to Los Angeles, having rarely gone home since. Angel's first notable role was a small part in a 1996 television program as a female biker. Soon after Angel got her first film role, playing a female villain in a spy thriller. By 1999 Angel had garnered some major attention, playing heroines and villains in all manner of films, though action flicks were her first real vehicle. By 2002 Angel had also managed to win an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role as a woman dying of cancer in In the Blood. Other films that drew attention during the time were her roles as Samus Aran in the Metroid film, her controversial portrayal of a Cheon Ninja Force ninja in Ninja of Salt and another Award-nominated performance in Red Rain as a doctor turned angel of death. When not working on films Angel began to dedicate a great deal of her time to charity work, even making speeches before the United Nations. To accommodate her hectic schedule Angel ended up purchasing homes all over the world, though her main home remained her mansion in Los Angeles. In 2008 Angel was one of many celebrities targeted by the Paradise Foundation for kidnapping, her assistant Niki Harper put under the control of a Type-7 Chip to help them capture her at the UN. Angel was later rescued by Interpol but for a time tried to get a film made out of the incident, interested in playing an Interpol agent. Another film Angel ended up starring in during the same period was Legend of the Golden Apple, in which she played the villain Queen Jalice. A few months after the incident Angel became interested in Utopia Towers in Caxias Do Sul, eventually making it her second home. Utopia Holdings, led by Scott Dawson and Ryoshi Dawson, had Angel given a Chip, her assistant Shannon Andrews and pilot Casey Adams equipped with them permanently while Angel's rotated off and on. Utopia now uses Angel as a cover for some of their own operations abroad, she being their cover to visit Hamunaptra in April of 2009. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Grey * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Tattoo: Poem on Left Arm * Current Places of Residence: Caxias Do Sul, BR and Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Filmography Relationships Staff * Shannon Andrews, Personal Assistant * Casey Adams, Pilot * Niki Harper, Former Personal Assistant Appearances * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXVI:Going Hollywood * Tucker's Wand XXIX: The Waking Moment * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Angel is a spoof of actress Angelina Jolie. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Spoofs Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files